6th_airborne_division_sopsfandomcom-20200215-history
6th Airborne Division ORBAT and Setup
On this page we shall see what the structure of the 6th Airborne Division is, how each element is utilised and what these are broken down into. 'Organisational Structure' 6th Airborne Division is a very small but powerful cog in the mechanism of the British Armed Forces. Our particular cog is a part of the Parachute Regiment, with us being Alpha Company within the 6th Division of said Regiment. A breakdown can be found below (Image 1). The majority of the Company is made of 2 Infantry Platoons, with various Supporting Elements providing all the key assets that we need to function in operations. Each Platoon consists of 2 sections, and these are number accordingly (S/1/1 for 1st Section in 1 Platoon, S/2/1 1st Section in 2nd Platoon etc.) Flight assets are provided by 908 Expeditionary Air Wing, operating C-130J's, Apache attack helicopters, Lynx helicopters and Merlin helicopters, their roles varies from providing Close Air Support (CAS) to carrying out Casualty Evacuations (CASEVAC's). The Fire Support Group provides support in the form of more specialist weaponry, utilised for targets that are too large or heavily armoured for regular infantry to engage and destroy, and/or when a more delicate eradication is required. JFACSTU (Joint Forward Air Controllers and Standardised Training Unit) are the signallers and advanced radio operators of the 6th AB. They are deployed amongst sections with Plt IC's to communicate between ground and flight elements, co-ordinating company LZ's and DZ's, CASEVAC's as well as CAS runs. The Pathfinders provide initial secure and clear OP's (observation points), scoping out targets for intelligence to pass up to Company Command elements on the ground. This allows the ground combat elements to accurately know where and what the enemy is doing and how best to eradicate the potential threat. Section Structure The British Standard for infantry section size is 8 men. This section is split into 2 fireteams called Charle and Delta. This allows for easier manipulation and control by the Section IC's when using the section in a firefight or in general operations. Each section is led by an IC (Usually a Corporal Cpl.) and a 2IC (his second in command, usually a Lance Corporl LCpl.) and they are both situated in Charlie and Delta Fireteams respectively. In order to be a multi-functionary combat element, capable of completing objectives with potentially varying levels and difficulties of threat, there are different roles within the sections besides the IC's that provide the section with the ability to engage in muti-role operations very efficiently. Automatic rifleman (AR) - Usually 2 per section, with one in each fireteam. Carrying the L110A2 LMG, this role is purely to increase the suppresive fire-power of the section when engaged in a firefight. Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) - This is the pointman of the section, highly trained in identifying enemy targets and engaging long range targets accurately, the DMR is pivotal to the section avoidance of potential threats as well as their effective identification of them. Combat Medical Technician (CMT) - The medic provides advanced medical support for the section. Should a member of the section be injured, requiring medical attention, the CMT is specially trained to apply delicate attention to all possible scenarios, ensuring the sections are kepy at maximum strength. Order of March The order of march is a method of maintaining a spread of skills and abilities through the section, allowing the Section IC to know at all times where, for instance, his AR/DMR/CMT is in case of their requirement. In the case of an 8 man section the Order of march would normally be as follows: In this example, numbers 1 - 4 are Charlie Fire-team, with number 5 - 8 being Delta Fire-team. You will be given your corresponding numbers for that operation before you go on operations, during your brief. If you wish to carry out a specific role, you can apply through your section forums or by asking your Section IC. Your specific number is very important and is used for para-jumps and knowing where you should be in a section formation.